El que se enamore, pierde
by DaniiVongola
Summary: ¿Jugar con los sentimientos? Es una maldadosa interesante propuesta.
1. La Apuesta

Aww soy mas cansona, no termino un fic y ya estoy haciendo otro nuevo xD

Este es igualmente de Soul Eater, solo que esta vez no yaoi.

Es un SoulxMaka (jajaja Soul es de todos, hasta mio .)

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece sino a Atsushi Ohkubo, si fuera asi, Achracne hubiese estado en mas capitulos xD**

* * *

><p><strong>El que se enamore, pierde<strong>

**Capitulo 1. La apuesta**

_Pov Soul_

Quizá "jugar" un rato seria Cool. Escuchar que Kid lo hizo primero que yo y con una de sus armas, no me parece nada Cool. Sonreí de manera burlona al terminar de escuchar a Kid contar su historia y también al escuchar la escandalosa risa de Black Star.

-¡Niajajajaja! Eso demuestra que no eres hombre-, se burlo Black Star.

-eso no fue nada fácil, debo admitirlo-, dijo Kid.

-pero ¿Quién va a perder con una mujer? Y sobre todo ¿con Liz?-, solté una burla mas, -me imagino si hubiera sido con Patty

-entonces se sienten confiados-, nos miro desafiante, -entonces hagan la misma apuesta con tu meister y tú con tu arma

-¡Ja! ¡Quieres retar al grandioso Black Star!

-Sí, demuestren que tan hombres son, incluso, apostémoslo con dinero

-bien, entonces haremos la misma apuesta, pero ¿Quién se gana el dinero?-, dije mientras me recostaba en la pared de las afueras del Shibusen.

-el que gane se lo lleva todo, si los 2 ganan se lo reparten y si ambos pierden, me lo quedo yo

-listo, entonces así queda-, dije confiado, no sé, sentía que yo iba a ganarles a ambos.

Yo sabía que podía convencer a Maka, ganarme el dinero y demostrarle a Kid que tan hombre era. Era solo una apuesta, sonreí confiado. A pesar de volver a escuchar la escandalosa risa de Black Star, mi sonrisa no se borro.

* * *

><p>No se porque mis primeros capitulos siempre son tan cortos ._.<p>

Jajaja nos vemos en una proxima ^^

Sayo!


	2. Propuesta

Bueno, no me aguante las ganas y ya termine el capitulo 2, creo que mas bien salen cortitos porque son como introductorios, luego es que me paso escribiendo xD

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>El que se enamore, pierde<strong>

**Capitulo 2. Propuesta **

_Pov Maka_

Cerré la puerta, me sentí vacía. Recibir de nuevo un reconocimiento por parte de Shinigami-sama acerca de mis logros ya no me alegraba como antes. Entre de nuevo al salón, no tenia ánimo de salir a ver a nadie en el descanso. Saque el libro que en estos días he estado leyendo: Juegos Prohibidos. Últimamente he leído muchas historias llenas de pasión y romance, no sé, me parecen tan interesantes que no me canso de leerlas.

-Maka-, alce mi mirada, era Soul, -¿aun leyendo esas historias?-, me sonrió de manera burlona.

-pues sí, ¿Qué tiene?-, dije mientras me sonrojaba, nunca me gusto que Soul se enterara de que leo, -y ¿Qué haces aquí?-, le pregunte como para disimular mi sonrojo.

-pues vengo a hablar contigo-, se acerco hasta donde yo estaba, -en realidad te vengo a proponer algo

-dime-, baje mi libro.

-hagamos una apuesta, el que primero se enamore del otro al final de esta semana, pierde-, me sonrió.

-…-, parpadee unos segundos, quede muda hasta que… ¡MAKA-CHOP! Y quedo tirado en el suelo. -¿Qué es lo que piensas Soul? ¿Jugar con sentimientos?-, le reclame molesta, sin embargo lo pensé por un par de segundos y la propuesta me quedo ¿gustando?, el vacio de hace un poco desapareció al escuchar sus palabras. –Soul, dime ¿y de que trata la apuesta?-, dije seria.

-bueno, tenemos una semana en el que cualquiera de los 2 tiene que enamorar al otro, el que primero caiga, pierde

-¿de dónde sacaste la idea?-, le pregunte seria.

-de por ahí-, dijo restándole importancia.

-amm-, cambie mi actitud, -de acuerdo, lo hare-, le sonreí.

-bueno, entonces la semana comienza hoy-, y así como así, se fue.

-va a ser bastante interesante la semana-, sonreí, pues había algo que Soul ignoraba de mi.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente capitulo hare una aclaracion, no la hare ahora mismo porque me tiro la sorpresa xD<p>

Sayo!

Sayo!


	3. Ayuda Interna

Si que me llagaron bastantes correos infomando toda la actividad con este fic, la verdad me alegro que les guste ^^

Debo admitir que me divierto bastante escribiendolo, es uno de los que mas me han encantado, bueno junto al de **8059** que me fascino demasiado *o*

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>El que se enamore, pierde<strong>

**Capitulo 3. Una ayuda interna**

-no puedo creerlo-, se burlo una rubia alta, -¿de verdad te lo dijo?

-sí, ya me propuso la estúpida apuesta-, dijo otra rubia un poco mas bajita que la anterior.

-jajaja es que ¿Cómo se les ocurre jugar con eso?-, suspiro divertida, -y dime Maka ¿aceptaste?

-sí Liz, acepte la apuesta de Soul

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Esta mañana les había contado de la misma apuesta con Kid-, le cuestiono.

-lo sé pero lo hice por 2 razones, la primera es que quiero demostrarle que con esto no se juega

-¿y la segunda?

-porque me sonó interesante y estaba buscando algo interesante-, sonrió, -bueno lo que él no sabe es que yo si estaba consciente de la existencia de esa apuesta

-con que si, si algo, yo te ayudo-, le dijo Liz.

-de acuerdo, porque no tengo idea de cómo iniciarle

-yo te diré día a día como hacerle, con algo que aprendí te puede servir

Maka solo volvió a sonreír y ambas siguieron caminando por los pasillos del Shibusen. Pero Maka se detuvo en frente del tablón de misiones, pues una duda recorrió su mente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-, pregunto.

-dime, ¿tú crees que Black Star haya aceptado hacer también la apuesta con Tsubaki?

-en parte si y no, para mi ese es un tonto, no creo que lo haga-, se cruzo de brazos, -además, Tsubaki no es del tipo de mujeres que jueguen este tipo de juegos

-bueno, después de todo, tu también le contaste lo que te ocurrió

-exacto, no creo que acepte

Y así ambas siguieron caminando. Liz le daba indicaciones a Maka, de algún modo, ella tendría que enamorar a su arma, así le tocara hacer lo imposible. Las clases continuaron, pero al parecer Soul se había olvidado de la apuesta, pues no se la menciono ni a sus amigos ni a Maka. La hora de salida llego, la rubia decidió salir un poco más temprano para poder "ensayar" como jugaría con Soul, según los consejos de Liz.

Llego al apartamento que compartía con el peliblanco, y se encerró en su habitación.

-espero funcione y pueda ganar-, se dijo medio confiada.

Unos minutos después llego Soul con cara de cansancio. Dejo sus cosas tiradas en el suelo y se sentó en el sofá, un suspiro de cansancio salió de su boca.

-_¿eres tu Soul?_-, dijo Maka, aun encerrada.

-sí, soy yo-, dijo vacíamente.

Maka salió con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y se paro justo al lado de su arma.

-¿se te ofrece algo?-, le pregunto la rubia, muy atentamente.

-emh no gracias-, dijo, medio extrañado, Soul.

Maka se le sentó al lado, muy cerca a la guadaña. Aun mantenía su postura atenta, cosa que se percato Soul.

-¿de verdad Soul? Es que te ves cansado

-si… ¿te ocurre algo?-, le pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja.

De repente Maka se le recostó en las piernas a Soul, cosa que lo impacto.

-¿es que no me puedo preocupar por mi arma?-, dijo insinuante mientras le cogía suavemente la mejilla al chico. Fue con ese acto que Soul recordó a que se debía la actitud.

-buen intento Maka-, le sonrió, -así nunca vas a ganar-, e igualmente le hizo lo mismo a la mejilla de ella.

Maka se levanto y quedo medio seria, el seguía con su sonrisa de "victoria".

-si me disculpas, iré a mi habitación-, se levanto y, antes de encerrarse, le volvió a dedicar su sonrisa de burla a su meister. La puerta se cerró.

-bueno, no funciono-, se volvió a tirar en el sofá, -pero fue lindo haberlo intentado-, y quedo recostada, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Death City, un peli azul venia caminando con su arma, alardeaba de que tan maravilloso era y de cómo iba a ser más que los dioses. A pesar de decir tanta babosada, Tsubaki le escuchaba y le prestaba atención con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Niajajajaja!-, soltó una última carcajada, cosa que le hizo recordar la apuesta, -_"diablos, me había olvidado de esa apuesta"_-, pensó.

El peli azul siguió pensando mientras su mirada se posaba en Tsubaki. Al principio ella lo ignoro, pero al ver que llevaba tiempo mirándola sin decir una sola palabra, se detuvo.

-¿te ocurre algo Black Star?-, pregunto, su sonrisa fue sustituida por un gesto de preocupación.

-no me sucede nada-, dijo calmado, volvieron a caminar y ella a sonreír, -_"no sé cómo le diré a Tsubaki que estoy apostando con ella, y no quiero involucrarla, no es la persona que merece que sus sentimientos se pongan en medio de dinero"_-.

Ambos llegaron a su residencia (1), Black Star dejo todas sus cosas en el suelo y Tsubaki las dejo en una de las sillas.

-iré a preparar algo de comer, Black Star-, dijo, de una manera tierna, Tsubaki y entro a la cocina.

El peli azul se recostó en el marco de la ventana, el fresco viento de la tarde alborotaba su cabello mientras su rostro mostraba una seriedad muy extraña en el.

-_"sin embargo, no puedo perder el dinero ni frente a esos 2 tipos"_-, suspiro, -tendré que hacerlo sin decirle nada

* * *

><p>(1) Nunca supe si ellos 2 vivían en una casa o en un departamento, dejo residencia como para generalizar xD<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno, se que dije la vez pasada que iba a aclarar algo y asi lo hare ^^<p>

Se que el fic dice que es MakaxSoul, sin embargo incluire un poco al BlackxTsubaki, pero al final les tengo una sorpresita preparada (mujajajaja xD).

Gracias por los reviews TwT

Sayo!

PD: prometo actualizar en estos dias los fics de: **La melodia del alma**, **Mi Angel Mi Vida** y si hay otro pendiente, tambien ^^


	4. Off: AyudaAviso

**Holis!**

Aww, me avergüenza hacer esto pero vengo a decirles algo, en si vengo pidiéndoles un favor! Verán, estoy tratando de continuar el fic, sin embargo agg! ando cortisima de ideas, se como va a ser el final, pero toda la historia no. Así que, pues bueno, quiero que me manden sugerencia de ideas por MP, no como un review. Les dejare plazo hasta el 20 de julio para recibir sugerencias, la idea es:

**1. O que Soul se ponga nervioso (como alguien me dijo en un review -w-), Maka debe hacer algo que lo ponga asi, no importa la manera, con tal de que no sea lemon, no pienso aun meterlo (eso depende ¬w¬). **

**2. O pues la segunda es que Soul debe hacer algo para que Maka este nerviosa o inquieta, no importa. **

Bueno, yo recibo las ideas por MP, sin embargo no voy a decir que esa idea sera o no utilizada, va a ser sorpresa xD Algo así como un concurso! y pues bueno, en el dia en que publique el capitulo, ahi les digo de quien o quienes surgio la idea (porque puedo tomar mas de una).

Eszo es todo, gracias por leer!

Saludos!

PD: _Y en cuanto ya haya acabado el plazo, este "capitulo" se borra! Y pues si ando corta de ideas, es por estar haciendo el fic yaoi de Tom y Jerry xD_


End file.
